


Long Time, No See

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Closure, Drabble, Gen, Going to Hell, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: After arriving in Hell, Dracula finds the one person he never expected to see there.
Relationships: Mentions of Lisa/Dracula
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Long Time, No See

“Never expected to see me here, did you?” Leon asked as he drew in the ashen sand with a stick, chin resting in hand as he sat on a rock.

Dracula stared at the man that had once been his closest friend, a compatriot, a brother, “No…” he says after a moment of stunned silence, “But… why?”

Leon smiles, but it’s more cynical than it is the kind smile Dracula remembered, “We were soldiers in war, Mathias. The blood spilled stains our hands.”

“But you’ve never slain any innocents,” the vampire argued as he stepped forward, “Remember when Commander Fernand demanded that village be burnt, and you refused to participate?”

“But I didn’t do anything to stop it, either.” he reflects sadly, voice dripping with regret, “I just stood there and watched as families were locked inside the walls and burned alive.”

“Yes, but to save your own life.” he insisted, “If you’d rebelled, you’d have been killed.”

Leon laughs, “That’s rich coming from you. What was it you said, something about not behaving like animals anymore?”

Dracula clamped his mouth shut.

“...I meant no offense.” Leon says after a moment of silence.

“Your descendant punched me in the face,” he says, abruptly changing the subject, “He certainly is a spitfire… much like another Belmont I know.”

“My God, I was horrified when I saw that.” he chuckles, “I was surprised you kept calm, until I realized that your anger is more often than not calm. You used to scare the Hell out of the new recruits.”

“Ah, good times.” Dracula hums as he reflects, “I remember thinking to myself that he has your eyes, but I don’t believe I caught his name.”

“Trevor.” Leon says.

“Trevor?” he echoes, “Sounds a lot like Trefor.”

“Precisely.” he nods, “I feel terrible for him though. I saw him lose everything, wandering for years without purpose or a will to survive. Maybe if I had known what my legacy would have led to, I wouldn’t have…” his voice trails off, wavering slightly. He drops his head, shaggy blonde hair not quite reaching enough to hide his teary eyes.

Dracula watches him for a moment before sighing, “I feel the same way.” he says, “I remember the day I held my son in my arms, marveling at how something so tiny could hold so much power over my heart… and I used him as an instrument in my own selfish suicide…”

Leon laughed dryly, “Some patriarchs we make.” he says as he straightens up, running a hand through his hair, “But no, I think our boys will make it just fine on their own. They seem resilient enough.”

The vampire hums in agreement, “... so what exactly happens here?”

“Depends.” Leon shrugs, tossing his stick aside, “It’s not the same for everyone. For me, I was forced to die the way I killed or watched people die. Now, I think I’m left here just to reflect on what brought me here, on what I could have done differently.” he glances around, “Perhaps this circle is purgatory then.”

“For how long?” he asks.

The Belmont shakes his head, “Time is meaningless here. To try and keep track of it would destroy your sanity.”

“Ah.” he nods, “And the demons, Satan’s minions?”

“Souls who could not bear or understand the weight of their sins,” he explains, “And so they shed their humanity and learn to crave it. Which makes me wonder…” he turns to his old friend with a smirk, “If you’re not one of them, does that mean there is a shred of humanity left in you?”

Dracula said nothing.

“... thought so.” Leon says as he stands, “Anyways, you should find Lisa-”

“Lisa!?” he gaped, “Lisa’s here!? No, nonono she doesn’t deserve-”

“Mathias.” Leon said, grabbing his shoulder, “Not everyone who is here deserves to be here. Some simply think this is where they belong, and others… well, they decide to keep their loved ones company.”

His eyes widen as he drops his head, “Oh Lisa…” he whispers, bloody tears falling from his eyes, “She always said she’d go through Hell and back for me.”

Leon nods understandingly, “Go to your lady, she’s waiting for you.”

“How do I find her?” the vampire asks, unbeating heart aching for her.

“You’ll find your way to her no matter which direction you walk.” he says, “It’s sort of convenient how this place works.”

“I see,” he says, wiping the bloody tears from his eyes, “... you know, you always were a bad liar.”

The Belmont blinked, “What do you mean?”

“The corner of your lips twitch when you lie Leon, even in death.” he says as he looks down at the shorter man, “It didn’t make sense that you’d be here even after being punished for your sins, but I didn’t know why’d you lie about such a thing until now.”

“Oh?” he cocked a brow, crossing his arms as he did, “So why am I here then?”

“You were waiting for me.” he said, “For one last conversation.”

“Well-” Leon starts to argue, then pauses, “... fine, you’ve got me.”

“So that makes this goodbye then.” the vampire says as he smiles sadly, “Farewell, Leon. I hope eternal peace and happiness treats you well.”

Leon returns the sorrowful smile, reaching out and grabbing his clawed hands, “I’ll be praying for you, old friend. I mean it when I say that I hope you shall find redemption, however long it may take.”

There is something else he remembers, that undying optimism which shines within those icy blue eyes. He can’t help but feel some of that contagious hope, no matter how futile it all may be. “If there is hope for my wicked soul, it will be a long time.” he says.

“Good thing time is meaningless here then, isn’t it?” he laughs.

They both laugh for a short moment, before reluctantly parting.

Dracula tries to think of something else to say, but instead finds himself turning away and walking in a random direction. He only takes a few steps when he stops to look over his shoulder, only to see a barren landscape void of Leon.

“Rest well, my friend.” he whispers to the wind, before continuing on his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Leon: 


End file.
